Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 6/12/16 - 6/18/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *6/12/16 - 10:25am - 14 Carrot Rabbit *6/12/16 - 10:30am - Pest In The House, A/Dixie Fryer/Apes Of Wrath/Little Boy Boo/Daffy Flies North/Hare Splitter/Rabbit Hood *6/12/16 - 1:30am - Pest In The House, A/Dixie Fryer/Apes Of Wrath/Little Boy Boo/Daffy Flies North/Hare Splitter/Rabbit Hood/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-rd/All Fowled Up *6/13/16 - 11:45am - Little Boy Boo/High and the Flighty/Dough For The Do Do/Hairied and Hurried/Zoom at the Top/Claws in the Lease/Rhapsody Rabbit/Bewitched Bunny *6/13/16 - 1:30am - Little Boy Boo/High and the Flighty/Dough For The Do Do/Hairied and Hurried/Zoom at the Top/Claws in the Lease/Rhapsody Rabbit/Bewitched Bunny/Big Snooze/Big Top Bunny *6/14/16 - 11:45am - Snow Business/Honey's Money/Bonanza Bunny/Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Muscle Tussle/Don't Axe Me/Dime to Retire/Bill of Hare *6/14/16 - 1:30am - Snow Business/Honey's Money/Bonanza Bunny/Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Muscle Tussle/Don't Axe Me/Dime to Retire/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous *6/15/16 - 11:45am - What's My Lion/Mother Was A Rooster/Gopher Broke/Heaven Scent/Porky Chops/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Birds Of A Father *6/15/16 - 1:30am - What's My Lion/Mother Was A Rooster/Gopher Broke/Heaven Scent/Porky Chops/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Birds Of A Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny *6/16/16 - 11:45am - Whoa, Be-Gone!/Kiddie's Kitty, A/No Barking/Tweetie Pie/Foxy by Proxy/Rabbit Fire/Half Fare Hare/Bone for a Bone, A *6/16/16 - 1:30am - Whoa, Be-Gone!/Kiddie's Kitty, A/No Barking/Tweetie Pie/Foxy by Proxy/Rabbit Fire/Half Fare Hare/Bone for a Bone, A/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham! *6/17/16 - 11:45am - What's Opera Doc?/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Bill of Hare/Up-Standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny *6/17/16 - 1:30am - What's Opera Doc?/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Bill of Hare/Up-Standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs *6/18/16 - 10:25am - Muzzle Tough *6/18/16 - 10:30am - Leghorn Swoggled/Odor of the Day/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Sheep In The Deep, A/Tired and Feathered/Mouse And Garden/Ant Pasted *6/18/16 - 1:30am - Leghorn Swoggled/Odor of the Day/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Sheep In The Deep, A/Tired and Feathered/Mouse And Garden/Ant Pasted/Apes Of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar BABY LOONEY TUNES *6/13/16 - 8am - Tell-A-Photo/Born To Sing *6/13/16 - 8:30am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 1 *6/14/16 - 8am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 2 *6/14/16 - 8:30am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *6/15/16 - 8am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *6/15/16 - 8:30am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *6/16/16 - 8am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *6/16/16 - 8:30am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *6/17/16 - 8am - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *6/17/16 - 8:30am - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs WABBIT *6/12/16 - 12:30pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *6/12/16 - 1pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster *6/12/16 - 7pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *6/13/16 - 7pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *6/14/16 - 7pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *6/15/16 - 7pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *6/16/16 - 7pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *6/17/16 - 7pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *6/18/16 - 12:30pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *6/18/16 - 1pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *6/18/16 - 7pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker